


Someone To Trust

by That_Guy_Nick



Series: Codename Maximus [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Large Cock, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Guy_Nick/pseuds/That_Guy_Nick
Summary: Post 2x08. Villanelle is captured and cloned by a Russian doctor after shooting Eve in the ruins and leaving her to die. Konstantin is tasked to train and manipulate Villanelle's doppelganger, Maximus. Villanelle has nothing and nowhere to go and so she is recruited into MI6 by Carolyn and starts to work for them as they wait for Eve to wake up and recover fully from her gunshot wound. The Twelve want Villanelle and Eve dead now more than ever and as the cat and mouse game between the Twelve, MI6, and Villanelle and Maximus escalates, everything comes full circle in the end to an explosive climax. For Maximus will go to any lengths to win Eve's heart, even if it means killing the woman she was modeled after to get her to love her. If she can't have Eve, then no one can!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a story based fiction full of angst and fluff and everything in-between. The sex scenes are likely going to come later in the chapters, as the story needs to be established first. I do not own any rights to Killing Eve or its characters and no copyright infringement is intended. The original characters in the story are that of my own creation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle is captured after shooting Eve in the ruins and an operation is performed by one original character Dr. Petrov to make a clone of her that is dubbed with the name Maximus, which means "The Greatest".

Dr. Petrov clicked her pen nervously as she waited for the phone call that would change her life forever. Some might think this would be from a jilted spouse that found out all your dirty secrets calling to bring them to the surface and tear your world apart. But no it was not anything like that.

When she heard her phone buzz, her hazel eyes went to it quickly and she actually jumped. She snatched up the phone with an annoyed grunt. "Ja?" 

The deep male voice ripe with middle age spoke on the other line in crisp, perfect Russian. "We have her."

"She is contained?" Petrov responded, also in Russian, her shaky hands lighting up a cigarette to then pull a long drag from it.

"And sedated. We must keep her this way. You were right to send five men. She killed two of us in the ruins before we were able to take her down."

"You should expect no less. She is a most worthy opponent. They did not die in vain. Think of the breakthrough we will face when we succeed." And she clearly had no doubt that they would.

There was a silence on the other line for a long moment. "There was another. Eve Polastri. She had been shot. I had one of my men bring her to the hospital. I hope you will not be displeased with this decision." Another pause. "ETA five minutes."

Petrov felt her heart soar with glee. "You did what you had to do. Bring her to me as fast as you possibly can."

She hung up the phone and ran her fingers through her short and perfect brunette locks. Another drag from her cigarette and then she moved from her seat to prepare for her team's arrival with their target. Five minutes could not come soon enough.

But as all things go, it wasn't long before the camera's showed her team's arrival. The three armed men wheeled the unconscious figure in a stretcher into the operating room and then onto the operating table.

Dr. Petrov stared at the cat-like features, the blonde hair pulled into a messy bun, and that round oval face, with barely contained glee. "I got you. And now, I'm going to make more of you... Do not worry. You will not feel a thing. And if you survive the operation you won't even know what hit you."

A sufficient amount of blood was drawn and then the procedure began, as Villanelle lay motionless on the table. And so it begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Maximus's point of view. Maximus awakens and throws a fit when she is greeted by an Eve that she knows is not the real Eve that she longs to have by her side the second that she wakes up. Villanelle's feelings for Eve are brought to the surface and are just as much a part of her as they are to Villanelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully more chapters will come soon. It's all just being fleshed out right now. But Maximus's role will be part of a greater conspiracy that soon will involve all of our beloved characters we have grown to love, including Villanelle and Eve, of course! Oh and whoever left Kudos for the Chapter 1, thank you very much! Is Eve really Petrov's first name? Only time will tell!

Eyes opened. She began to breathe, taking in large gulps of air. She was scared. For the very first time, she was frightened. She did not know what this emotion was or what it meant. She was a baby. She did not know what to do, even as her vision began to swim into focus.

She could only watch as a young woman dressed in a white lab coat approached her and hovered over her on the bed. She had short brown hair and intelligent hazel eyes that she felt could see into her soul. Her voice was like music to her newborn ears and for some reason the words that she spoke in Russian were found to be extremely soothing. The other woman began to hum a lullaby and it wasn't long before she could not stand to be awake any longer.

Unconsciousness took her and it was hours before she awoke again, needing to regain her strength and recover from being born in a test tube in a laboratory. This time, she was much more calm and her breathing was even and deep as she began to become aware of her surroundings once more.

She turned her head to see the woman she saw before asleep before her. She looked down at her body, seeing that she was dressed in a hospital gown. She ripped the IV out of her arm with a grunt and any other wires attached to her soon followed. She then carefully sat up and swung her stiff legs over the edge of the bed. She felt like she had been asleep for years. And in a way, she had.

The woman in the chair beside her hospital bed woke up immediately as she heard the beeping on the monitor that had been taking her vitals. She soon stood up quickly and switched it off, before coming back around to the side of the bed with an excited look on her face.

The beautiful brunette woman spoke in flawless Russian. "Maximus. You are awake! Good... good. How do you feel?" 

Maximus? Was this her name? What is a name? There were too many thoughts racing through her head. But thee was only one name or word that was in her head that was shouting at her, screaming to get out from her lips. "Eve! Eve."

Dr. Petrov reached for Maximus, touching her hand and giving it a firm squeeze. "Yes. Me, Eve. You, Maximus."

It took a moment for Maximus to register what the woman was saying. "You... Eve?" She mimicked, already having picked up on the language as her heightened intelligence came into play.

"Yes. I'm Eve. Eve Petrov. I'm a doctor. I created you from the genetics and DNA of another woman named Villanelle. You may have fragments of her memory, some of her thoughts and feelings. You are extremely similar both in appearance and nature," Petrov explained, staring deeply into Maximus's eyes.

"Villanelle." The name sounded quickly off of Maximus's lips. She brought her fingers to her mouth then, feeling the soft pillows with her fingers. "Like... Me?"

Dr. Petrov gave a nod. "Yes. Very good. Your Russian is already remarkable. Tell me how you feel, Maximus. Can you walk?"

Maximus looked at the ground, as the words slowly began to register in her brain. Walk. Talk. Eat. Sleep. Kill. Maim. So many thoughts spiraling out of control in her head. "Walk. Yes. I can walk."

Her feet hit the cold ground and she involuntarily shivered. Her perfect long blonde locks fell around her broad shoulders as she stumbled toward the bathroom to see her reflection. She stared at the mirror with wide doe brown eyes and began to touch her face, seeing the actions mimicked in the mirror.

"This is... me? Maximus," she repeated, as everything began to register to her heightened senses.

"Yes. That is you."

She nearly jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and soon enough Dr. Petrov was standing in view behind her, her chin hovering just over Maximus's shoulder.

Maximus's fingers fell from her face and gripped the sink, as she stared deeply into her own eyes. "I want my Eve." She did not believe for a second that the woman in the mirror behind her was her Eve. No. She might be called Eve, but the Eve permanently embedded into her memory looked very different. 

Her Eve did not pale white skin, and it was clear that she was of another race. Her Eve had brilliant curly black hair and that was what really stood out in her mind the most. This woman did not have any of those features. This woman was not her Eve, if that was even her name in the first place.

"I told you. I am Eve," Dr. Petrov insisted, hoping to reassure Maximus that her Eve was right before her very eyes. The intelligence that Maximus was already exhibiting was phenomenal. It made her scientific mind and heart soar with glee.

"No!" Maximus uttered. Then, a deep guttural growl. "Lies! You're a liar!"

Dr. Petrov barely had time to register what was happening before Max's hand shot out and strong, slender fingers wrapped around her throat tightly. She was dragged out of the bathroom and soon enough her feet were hovering above the floor as Maximus began to choke the life out of her, slamming her lithe form into the wall beside the door of the room with ease.

She clawed at those strong hands to no avail and grunted as she was slammed harder into the wall, her consciousness starting to slip. She managed to hit one of the many panic buttons that were strategically situated on several places in the room for this very purpose, her vision swimming. She knew it was just a matter of time before the young woman snapped and it just figures that Eve Polastri would be the trigger.

"Max... Stop!" She managed to get out, before her world really started to spin and swirl. She barely recognized the sound of her own voice as it escaped her lips. "Please!"

There was suddenly loud shouting and the sound of frantic voices. Maximus was tased in the side with an electric baton but it took a several low shocks before she finally released Dr. Petrov, just inches from unconsciousness.

Dr. Petrov fell to the floor coughing as Maximus curled into a fetal position on the ground, saying one familiar name over and over before unconsciousness took her.

"Eve... Eve..." It was repeated a few more times in a sorrowful tone before Maximus went still and collapsed as her consciousness faded.

Dr. Petrov was helped to her feet and she could already see marks on her skin, indents of the fingers that had been wrapped around her neck. "I'm alright. It's okay. Put her in the room with the special chair. Restrain her. She will need to be taught some better manners."

"Yes, Dr. Petrov," muttered one of the handsome young guards, immediately hauling Maximus over his shoulders and carrying her to another room where she could be confined to a large chair mimicked after a chair you would lay down on in a dental office. Her wrists and ankles were soon restrained with Velcro straps.

Dr. Petrov straightened her coat and hair, letting out a loud sigh. "It seems her emotions are similar to Villanelle's. Her connection to Eve Polastri is deep. But this can work to our advantage."

It was said to no one in particular as she left the room and walked swiftly into the one that now contained the slumbering clone of Villanelle.

"You had better not be defective," scoffed Petrov, smoothing her hands over her legs and staring at the unconscious woman with a smirk on her face. "But if you are... I won't hesitate to put you down and make another."

It could so easily be done. They had unlimited access to Villanelle's DNA now. But that was the whole point of this little experiment, wasn't it? Soon enough, Maximus would work for them and only them. She would be a loyal assassin to them and she would make her forget about Eve. For she had bigger plans for her dear Maximus than Eve fucking Polastri. If Maximus became too distracted, there were other ways to bring her back to their side.

It wouldn't be long before she would wake up again. And then her rigorous training would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolyn pays a surprise visit to Villanelle and recruits her back into MI6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To write such complex characters is hard. I hope that I do them justice in the chapter's to come. Your feedback and criticism is absolutely welcome!

Villanelle's head was throbbing with a splitting headache. She woke up face-down on her familiar bed in her MI6 apartment. There was vomit on the sheets and she felt extremely hungover, but above all she surmised that she felt like she did when she had been forcibly drugged with painkillers and antibiotics at the hospital in Paris after being stabbed. She had no recollection of how many days had passed and how she got here. Or why she was here. Or more importantly who had brought her here. But to her his was not her apartment anymore, and yet, a person(s) had brought her here and tossed her on the bed.

She felt very out of it. She was dressed in comfortable fleece sweatpants and a white tank top. She carefully sat up and that is when she sensed that she was not alone. She quickly turned onto her back and reached for the end table next to the bed, but her hand came up empty.

"I removed any sharp objects from the apartment before you awoke," said a familiar voice.

Villanelle's eyes fell on the figure that was seated on a chair at the foot of the bed. Carolyn Martens from MI6. Eve's former boss. Assuming Eve was still alive. Had she killed her? That is the question.

And Carolyn, being the intelligent woman she was, suddenly had a soft smile on her face. "She's alive. You're alive. I'm going to be frank with you, Villanelle. You did exactly what I intended you to do in Rome. You killed Aaron Peel. Granted, I had thought that this would lead to your untimely demise by Raymond but you always have an unnatural ability to survive, despite the odds. It's uncanny, really."

Villanelle scowled, wrapping her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees. "What do you want? I'm grieving."

Carolyn's face remained impassive. "I want you to work for MI6. This is your chance at a clean slate. You can refuse, of course. But The Twelve are still looking for you."

"I can take my chances with them. What makes you think I would work for you?"

There was a flicker of a smile as Carolyn's lips twitched. "Because it is simply the only option that you have. Your luck has run out. Your money has run out. Or rather, we have confiscated it and frozen your funds. In addition, Konstantin is no longer accessible to you. You have no contacts, no connections. The Twelve have chewed you up and spit you out." She paused to let that sink in. "Tell me. Who will you go to to earn money, hm?"

Villanelle scoffed and refused to show any sign of weakness to this fucking bitch of a woman. "I have many contacts."

"All that work for or are associated to either MI6 or The Twelve. Are you done being stubborn yet?"

"No," Villanelle muttered, though they both knew the real response was yes. It took a moment, but Villanelle finally met Carolyn's eyes. "I hate you and your stupid organization. Do you really think that Eve will work with me? After what I did to her."

There was a long moment of heavy silence between them both. "....Yes. You did what was necessary to survive."

A stab of guilt and regret hit Villanelle right in the gut. "No. I was wrong." It took a lot for her to admit this. Carolyn would know that.

"Then make it up to her. Come work for us," Carolyn insisted.

"Do I really have a choice?" Villanelle asked, through girtted teeth as she raised her eyebrows and hung her head like a god who had been scolded for biting the fingers that fed her.

"Not really. I have armed men at the ready to take you back to the prison in Russia should you continue to refuse."

Villanelle groaned. "You are such a drama queen." She said the same to Raymond in Rome. But the same was said for Carolyn. Though it seemed everyone these days, including Eve, was a drama queen to Villanelle.

"Can I have my knives back? I have to cook."

Carolyn nodded. "After I've gone. Come to the office tomorrow at 6 am sharp. I expect you to be there on time, Villanelle, with a serious attitude and work ethic. This is your last chance and you are on very thin ice. It won't take much for it to be broken and for you to be shipped with a bow on your pretty little head to Russia."

Villanelle smirked. "You think my head is pretty, Carolyn?"

Carolyn had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Tomorrow. 6 am and not a second later." Her tone left no room for further argument, though she half expected a witty quip or two from the blonde assassin on the bed.

She shut the door quietly behind her on the way out and headed off into the night, leaving Villanelle to contemplate the severity of her actions that led to this point.

What choice did she have? She would work for MI6. But that meant leaving her life as an assassin behind. Though she supposed she had plans to do that anyway, as that is what she proposed to Eve in the Roman ruins, just moments before she... she...

Villanelle forced herself to snap out of her thoughts. She couldn't help but wonder if she should say fuck it and brave the world on her own. Though when she rose from bed and walked over to the hidden compartment in the floor where her money and passport were hiding, she found nothing. So that was it then.

She let out a loud groan of frustration and tossed the loose board at the wall and moved over to the kitchen island, leaning against it and hugging her knees to her chest so she could rock back and forth like a child would after throwing an epic tantrum. "We are safe. You are safe." The "we" was mostly meant for Eve, whom she knew was probably somewhere holed up in a hospital, likely still in Rome, unless Carolyn had her transported back to London. She found this unlikely but wonders never cease.

Villanelle knew it was fruitless to check her secure account that money was wired to at times but she did it anyway on her phone and again was disappointed when the money was gone, courtesy of MI6. They had secured her and made her their little bitch. Carolyn had made sure of that.

She stared off into space for long moments and then started listening to the voicemails she saved that Eve had left her when she was having lunch with Aaron Peel. It didn't seem that long ago and in actuality it really wasn't.

When Eve's voice sounded in her ear, she realized too little too late that it was too soon to hear it. A sob left her throat before she could stop it and Villanelle cried for a long time, curled into a fetal position on the floor. She fell asleep like that not long after. And she knew when she woke, she would ready herself for reporting to MI6 headquarters in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Petrov asks Konstantin to train Maximus, bad shoulder and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't wait to explore Konstantin and Max's relationship. Will they be besties like he and Villanelle? Or will she hate him from the start? Have to keep reading to see! Feedback is always welcome! Please feel free to leave a comment to tell me how I am doing! :)

Dr. Petrov tapped her fingers on her desk as she waited for a very important man to arrive. A man from Villanelle's past whom she had a very deep connection to, for he trained her for a year in the art of hand-to-hand combat and basic assassin skills. And that is exactly what Maximus needed right now should she become the perfect weapon for them. And she would, in time.

Since the strangling incident, Max had thrown a few tantrums but this was to be expected considering who she was modeled after. There were times where she appeared to be extremely intelligent and then others where she acted a petulant child. 

Because of this, they had to keep her restrained to a chair at all times for fear that she would get out of her binds and attack them. It was bound to happen a time or two, as she was quite defiant against them most of the time. But eventually she would understand that she had been molded for a higher calling and she would follow that calling or she would be put down like the dog she is should she refuse to obey.

Though she knew starting over would be extremely taxing, she had worked extremely hard on this project to get where she was today. And if it proved to be successful, which she believed it would, they would make more just like Maximus. And train them. All of them, to become the perfect killers. Phase 1 was nearly complete, just in her grasp. But first.

There was a knock on the door of the laboratory she was seated in and she was informed the man that she was waiting for was here.

"Send him in," she said, suddenly feeling anxious.

She stood and stretched out a hand to the handsome older man that came into the room. When he took her petite hand in his huge bear paw, a slow grin spread over her face and it began to glow with barely contained excitement. "Konstantin. Thank you so much for coming. I know it was short notice and that you had to leave your family to come here. You will be extremely compensated for this task."

Konstantin gave a nod, though he still really had no idea why he was here and that much was obvious. Everything was a big secret because it had to be.

Dr. Petrov walked quickly out of the room with Konstantin in tow. "Come. I want to show you something."

It wasn't long before they were standing outside of the room where Maximus was fast asleep. When Konstantin saw who was in the room he seemed shocked.

"What is she doing here?" He demanded, in a hushed tone.

Dr. Petrov smiled. "It's not who you think, Konstantin. That, is Maximus. She is a carbon copy of Villanelle, an exact replica. We cloned Villanelle by compiling her DNA. Thus creating the woman that you see before you."

Konstantin stood, stunned. "You are playing with fire. You know how reckless Villanelle can be. What makes you think that this Maximus will not be the same?" He clearly was displeased with this news.

"Because she is being trained and groomed by us. And, going forward, you," she said, as if she accepted this to be the right answer.

Konstantin's loud, boisterous laugh echoed through the quiet hallway. "You want me to train her? Just like I trained Villanelle? You're crazy if you think that anything that is made up of that woman's genes can be controlled. She has been a loose cannon from the beginning."

"Maximus is not like that."

He stared at her in disbelief with his hard eyes. "Really? Then why do you have her restrained in a dark room." It wasn't a question. He knew that this Maximus was very dangerous. He didn't like this at all and he had a terrible feeling in his gut about it. But he knew there was no convincing the woman across from him that this was wrong, horribly wrong. 

He hesitated a moment before speaking again. "You mark my words, Dr. Petrov. This will blow up in your face."

"I don't think so," replied Dr. Petrov, seemingly impenetrable about changing her mind. It was set in stone now. She saw Maximus as her glorious achievement. "She will do extraordinary things with the right teacher. That teacher, is you. I want you to start immediately."

Konstantin just stared at her in disbelief. "No. I have a bad shoulder. My training days are over. You need to find someone else." He was sure she would see this as a lie, but it was the truth.

Dr. Petrov scoffed and then turned to fully face him. "Impossible. And I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter. It has already been arranged. You'll never see your family again if you disobey. Believe me when I say that I can have them eliminated in minutes should you choose to cross me."

Konstantin looked most displeased. But at the same time he did not want to call Dr. Petrov's bluff. He had heard of her of course. A mad scientist that works exclusively for The Twelve. It was Villanelle herself that had spoken of her, and it was often with a most displeased tone.

He wanted more answers but he knew he wasn't going to get them. He was here for one job and one job only and that was to form a bond with this Maximus and train her. Though he mused to himself, can she even be called a her? For she is an experiment, something to be controlled and taught and used for a deeper purpose. Her fate was already sealed. To him, this was maddening and inwardly he wanted no part of it. Outwardly...

"I'll do it," he said, with a scowl on his handsome face.

"Good. I knew you'd come through. She will be waking up shortly. I want you in there when she does."

Konstantin gave a nod and went to move into the room but he was stopped when Dr. Petrov put her hand on his arm. "What is it?" He asked.

Dr. Petrov watched him closely, staring deeply into his eyes. "She feels things through her connection to Villanelle about Eve Polastri. She asks about her every day. She has not mentioned your name but we both know it's only a matter of time before she realizes she is connected to you too. It may even happen right away. I want you to use this to your advantage. Get her to care, while also turning her into a trained killer."

Konstantin shrugged her arm off, his scowl deepening. "Fine." He didn't like this one bit. But none-the-less, he opened the door and he walked inside and Dr. Petrov watched as he sat by Maximus's side in the chair placed beside her motionless form, staring at the woman before him in awe. She truly was an exact replica of Villanelle and this stunned him to silence.

"Yes. She is quite magnificent, isn't she." It wasn't even a question, as her breath hitched in her throat and Dr. Petrov ran her fingers along her lips, wondering what it would be like to feel Max's tongue parting her lips to gain access to her mouth. So strong, so solid, so powerful. 

Thinking about it made Dr. Petrov shiver with delight, as she remembered her time with Villanelle when they were first introduced. But that, is another story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle meets the reluctant team of MI6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions too! I struggled writing this chapter, but I think it turned out OK. Villanelle has to start somewhere and it seemed probable to me that The Twelve managed to recover The Ghost since they lost Villanelle. I also wanted to include Kenny and Jess. Can't wait for Hugo and Eve to return to the team!

Villanelle strolled into MI6 headquarters like she owned the place. She wore an expensive black suit and tie with matching black slacks and a white button-down shirt perfectly pressed and ironed for the occasion.

She blinked as she walked into the main office and everyone suddenly looked up and stared at her. 

"Ah, Villanelle. Good, you are here," said Carolyn, waving her closer.

Kenny and Jess were staring at her with sullen faces as she approached. It was like they couldn't believe the gall that they were in the same room with the woman who had shot and nearly killed Eve, their beloved colleague and friend.

"Well, don't all stand up at once," she joked, rolling her eyes and looking exasperated.

Kenny just stared at her with a flat look, same as Jess. Finally, Kenny looked at Carolyn. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

Carolyn gave a nod and they left the room, leaving Villanelle alone with Jess.

Villanelle paced the office while Jess watched her every move. She could hear Kenny and Carolyn arguing quietly outside. She raised her brows and finally looked to Jess. "You can say you don't want me here, you know. Nothing offends me."

Jess locked eyes with Villanelle and spoke with a stern tone. "I don't want you here."

Villanelle rolled her shoulders and her face remained impassive. "Too bad. So sad."

Kenny came back moments later, sans Carolyn, who Villanelle felt was her only advocate here. Not that she was worried about it or anything. Much.

"Where's Carolyn?" She asked.

Kenny just stared at her for long moments. "Gone. She'll be back later."

Villanelle was perplexed. "But what am I supposed to do without her?" She could already feel herself getting bored and tired of this staring game.

"Jess and I are in charge," Kenny informed her.

Villanelle scoffed with mock disapproval. "I don't answer to you."

"Whatever. If you don't like it you can leave," Kenny quipped back.

Instead, Villanelle sat down next to him and scooted in close, staring deeply into his eyes. Both remained silent for a long time until Villanelle broke it. "No."

Kenny surprised her by moving in closer. He looked angry. "What you did to Eve was-"

Villanelle placed her finger to his lips. "Unforgiveable," she finished.

Kenny seemed shocked by this. "Yes," he said, against her finger that was still touching his lips.

Villanelle nodded. "Yes," she repeated. Another long, suffering silence between them all and finally Villanelle dropped her finger from Kenny's lips.

"Right. Let's move on then. Some of us are actually serious about our work here," Kenny said, his gaze moving away from Villanelle's to the computer screen before him as he tapped his fingers rapidly over the keys on the keyboard for a few long and awkward silence filled moments. 

And so it began. The three of them formed a partnership then and there. For Villanelle had acknowledged her overreaction to Eve's rejection. But they couldn't be sure what was truth and what was lies, not with a psychopath like Villanelle.

"We're looking for The Ghost," said Jess, breaking the uncomfortable quiet.

Villanelle just stared at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? You're still going on about her?"

Kenny nodded. "Yes. She escaped custody. The Twelve sent a team. They were discreet."

Villanelle blew raspberries. "And?"

Kenny fixed his gaze on her. "You can... Catch her?"

Villanelle let out a huff. "Of course I can, she's an amateur, at best. At worst a pigeon." She then folded her arms over her chest, sulking. "I thought this was going to be more exciting."

"Sorry to disappoint," said Jess, barely resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Kenny shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Erm. Right then. We've managed to trace her location. To Moscow."

Villanelle let out a frustrated groan. "Why is it always Russia?"

"We think that is where The Twelve are keeping her."

Villanelle shook her head. "The Twelve hadn't hired her last I checked. It sounds like a dead lead."

Kenny snorted. "What? You've been here two seconds and you think you know everything?"

"Yeah! It's a waste of time. She won't be there. You think that the Twelve broke her out but it was probably someone else."

"She is there and it was the Twelve," Kenny argued. "I just told you that the Twelve sent a team to recover her."

"So you think," Villanelle argued.

"And who else would it have been?" He paused. "It doesn't matter. These are your orders. You will go with Jess there, per Carolyn."

Villanelle groaned. "I hate this," she whined.

Kenny stood up because he couldn't stand to be in the room with the woman that had shot someone he deeply cared about. Not to mention she was such a huge pain in his bloody arse. Sometimes it felt she was an adult with a child's brain in her head. "You think we don't?" He asked, scowling. He walked over to a desk off to the side and took out an envelope and tossed it into Villanelle's lap. "Cash. Passport. Plane tickets."

He then stomped out of the room and Villanelle looked at Jess with a raised brow. "He's very animated."

Jess snorted. "That's because he hates your guts. We all do."

Villanelle smirked and seemed very amused by their reactions to her. "Well I am one of the team now. Aren't I? Partner."

Jess stood up, touching her pregnant belly thoughtfully. "We'll see."

And then she left the room and Villanelle was alone, left to her own devices.

And all Jess could think about was flying to Moscow to follow the trail of The Twelve and The Ghost. She knew it was dangerous because she was pregnant, but she wasn't yet at the stage where she couldn't travel by plane. And she had to do this. For it is there that MI6 would find out just who's side Villanelle was really on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's training is going far better than expected. Her and Dr. Petrov spend an intimate night together before Max is to head out to her very first mission in Moscow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter after *** is displayed. If you don't like it and are just here for the story, then don't read beyond that point. You've been warned!

"She is not ready," Konstantin argued, shaking his head. "You are going to put her out there too soon. She needs more training. Villanelle had years of training before she was put in the field."

Dr. Petrov smiled. "I disagree. You said yourself, she is a natural in all areas of training."

Konstantin sighed. "Yes, I did say that. And she is. But that doesn't mean she is ready for the real thing. You are pushing her too hard."

"That is not for you to decide," Dr. Petrov said, watching Max through the large window that overlooked the training grounds below as she was attacked by guard after guard, taking them down with ease. She spied those strong muscles rippling as Max once more slammed another guard into the ground and broke his arm without a second thought. She had to adjust herself as she felt a familiar tingling between her legs at the sight.

"Villanelle is working for MI6. She is the enemy now. What do you think is going to happen if we put them in the same place at the same time?" Konstantin prodded. watching Dr. Petrov closely. "It will be disastrous. They can't know that the other exists."

"And why not? Isn't that the idea? To see which is superior of the other?" Dr. Petrov asked, a soft smile on her face.

"No. The idea, according to you, was to create a superior assassin."

Dr. Petrov held up her finger. "Precisely. Superior. She cannot be superior if she cannot defeat her counterpart."

She watched as Max pulled a gun and began ruthlessly shooting some of the guards, killing some and wounding others. She sighed. "We're going to run out of test subjects for her soon."

Konstantin looked out the window and let out a loud sigh. "You are making a mistake. Mark my words. It will blow up in your face if you send her to Moscow."

Dr. Petrov smirked. "That's a risk I am willing to take. Tell Max to come and see me in my room once her training is completed."

Konstantin raised a brow and let out a disgruntled huff. "Fine."

***

It was hours later when there was a knock on Dr. Petrov's bedroom door. "Come in," said Dr. Petrov, seated in front of a mirror and powdering her face in nothing but a silk nightgown that didn't leave much room for the imagination.

Maximus came into the room and she was dressed in military grade cargo pants and a tight black t-shirt that showed off her toned biceps that Dr. Petrov longed to feel wrapped around her smaller form. Her hair was pulled up into a loose bun and she looked so much like Villanelle that it took her breath away.

"You wanted to see me, Eve?" Max asked, looking to her with those emotionless eyes.

Dr. Petrov swiftly got out of her chair and walked over to Max and gave a nod. "Yes. You will be traveling to Moscow tomorrow. I thought that we might spend the night together before you go."

Maximus seemed confused. "Spend the night together?" She tilted her head to the side inquisitively.

"Yes. Let me clarify," Dr. Petrov murmured, stepping into the other woman's personal space as her hand came around to the back of Max's neck and curled into the loose strands of perfect blonde hair there.

Their first kiss was awkward and clumsy. It seemed Maximus did not know how to react in the beginning. But their attraction for each other had been blossoming since the moment that Max came to life.

It wasn't long before they were kissing passionately, albeit sloppily, and Max was lifting Dr. Petrov easily off of the floor and carrying her over to the bed. As she was set down, Dr. Petrov quickly discarded her nightgown and scooted back on the bed until she was against the pillows, enticingly opening her legs so that Maximus had a perfect view of what was in store for her tonight. 

She reached into the drawer in the nightstand beside her bed as Maximus hurriedly stripped off her own clothes, revealing her toned, muscled body to Dr. Petrov. A strap on with a fairly large realistic looking cock attached to it was taken out of the nightstand and tossed to the foot of the bed where Max stood standing and watching with that intense gaze that never failed to penetrate deep into her soul. "Put this on and fuck me, Max. I want to feel you inside of me."

Max's movements were surprisingly agile as she attached the strap-on to her waist and tightened it so it wouldn't slip. When it was fastened properly, she moved onto the bed on her knees as Dr. Petrov got onto all fours on the bed. She soon gripped Dr. Petrov's waist and tugged her backward, grinding the huge cock along those tight ass cheeks before pushing on it with her hand until it was poised at Dr. Petrov's slick hole.

"You want this cock?" Max asked, tauntingly.

"Yes! Give it to me, Max. Give me your cock," Dr. Petrov begged, wiggling her hips enticingly. She knew they were limited on time and as much as she wanted foreplay between them, it had to be over quickly so that Max could focus on her mission tomorrow with complete attention.

The large cock slid in to the hilt and Dr. Petrov hissed as it stretched her tight pussy. "Fuck me, Max! Fuck me hard," she begged, needing to feel that hard meaty girth moving inside of her.

Max 's fingers dug into Dr. Petrov's hips as she began to pump. Her breathing was labored as she watched her huge shaft sliding in and out of the doctor's snug cunt. She could feel the base grinding over her clit with each deep stroke and as the pleasure began to mount, she pulled Dr. Petrov back into her brutal strokes, feeling herself building to a spectacular release for the very first time in her life. Figures it would happen with a woman who claimed that her name was Eve. Speaking of which...

"Eve! Eve," Max murmured, slamming in deep to the hilt with each urgent pump. "Cum for me, Eve. I want to feel you cum on my cock, Eve!" She called out, her quiet, breathy moans escalating in volume as she thrust faster and faster into the other woman, falling forward to grab a bouncing tit and give it a hard squeeze, hands roaming over every inch of the gorgeous body of the older woman she was fucking like it was their last day on Earth.

As soon as she heard the command to cum, it sent Dr. Petrov over the edge. She screamed out Max's name as her body tensed and her juices soaked the cock that was still hammering deep into her tight pussy with growing urgency.

Max's sweet release soon followed after Dr. Petrov. Max called out Eve's name as she came with a ferocity that had her seeing fireworks and stars behind her eyes. When it was over and she came back to Earth, the cock left Dr. Petrov's smaller body and Max lay down on her back on the bed and reveled in the afterglow of her first orgasm as Dr. Petrov leaned over and began to lick and clean her juices off of the delightful cock still fastened to Max's waist.

It was soon taken off once it was cleaned and the light beside the bed was switched off. Dr. Petrov turned on her side and sighed happily as shortly after she felt strong arms wrap around her as the two of them spooned naked on the bed under the covers.

"Eve... Eve," Max murmured, hugging Dr. Petrov tightly to her. Shortly after she was drifting off into a deep sleep and Dr. Petrov soon followed her, with a content smile on her face, not a care in the world on either of their minds.


	7. Announcement about the Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick announcement about the story!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I have decided to make the story into a series. The first series will be to flesh out the characters and develop them, mixing their world's together. I know what direction I am going with the story but don't want to give it away. I will say that Eve will make a choice at the very end as to who's side she is on that will shock everyone. I know she hasn't even been introduced into the story yet, but believe me, that is quickly coming. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far and I can't wait to keep it going!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve wakes up from her blissful slumber and has a conversation with Carolyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing Eve to the story, even if it is brief. Sorry for the chapter's being so short but sometimes there is only so much I want to do before moving on.

Eve's eyes felt heavy. She had no idea where she was. Everything hurt. But she was alive. Or at least she thought she was.

"Don't try to sit up," said a familiar voice.

As Eve's world came into focus, she let out a grunt and as her eyes focused they fell on the voice beside the bed that had spoken. It was Carolyn.

"Carolyn," Eve murmured, her throat hoarse and dry.

"Yes. I must admit I was very disappointed with your choices in Rome. But we have a policy in MI6. Leave no man behind," she said, leaning back in her chair.

Eve was struggling to talk. She felt like she was dying all over again. "But I don't work for MI6."

Carolyn's face remained passive as she spoke. "I'm afraid it is not that simple, Eve. The Twelve want you dead. That's why we brought you here, to a secure medical bay in MI6 headquarters where they can't get you while you recover. After that, you can be with us or you can be on your own. That part is up to you."

Eve stayed silent for a long time. Finally, she looked at Carolyn. "Villanelle?"

Carolyn half-smiled. "Is working for us. She is on her way to Moscow with Jess to recover a lost asset."

Eve let out a groan of frustration. "She shot me, Carolyn! Are we just going to forget that fact?"

There was another moment of silence between them. "...Yes. We are. You stabbed her. She shot you. Consider yourselves even and move on. She is on our side now."

Eve shook her head with a scoff. "That's borderline delusional. Villanelle will never truly be on a side, Carolyn. I was a fool to think that she was ever working for us when we both know she was working for herself the whole time."

"Are you quite sure? When it was pointed out that she shot you, there was a slight hint of remorse over it. She is hurting, Eve."

Eve finally met Carolyn's gaze. "Is she really though? We both know it's all an act. Her feelings aren't real. She does these things to get our attention. Beyond that, I think it's all complete and utter bullshit."

"Hmm." Carolyn gave Eve's hand a small pat. "Perhaps. Or perhaps not." Ever the mysterious one. "Either way if you want to work for MI6 I am going to need the two of you to be in the same room together without wanting to kill each other."

Eve let out a grunt. "I'll do my best."

"You're coming back then?"

Eve gave a small nod, with a soft smile on her lips. "I'm coming back."

Carolyn returned her smile. "Good then." Her face returned to its usual stoic expression. "You should be able to get out of bed in a few days. And then you can come join the team."

Eve watched as Carolyn stood up and prepared to leave. "Get some rest, Eve. Recover your strength. You will need it for the fight to come."

That was the only hint that Carolyn knew something that everyone didn't. But just like that, she was suddenly gone, leaving Eve alone to contemplate what was said and consider her options.

"Fuck my life," Eve murmured, before drifting off into sleep shortly after.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villanelle comes face to face with a new foe in Moscow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos and bookmarks! I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Villanelle and Jess arrived in Moscow in direct communication with Kenny. He gave them directions to one of the safe house hotels courtesy of The Twelve similar to the one that Villanelle stayed in in Paddington when Konstantin sold her out to Eve only to turn around and recruit her to his side.

When they arrived at the hotel, Villanelle looked at the outside of it with growing curiosity. Even though this hotel was in Moscow, it was similar in nature and style to the last she occupied. There was no parking lot and you entered from the street.

"I think you should stay here," said to Jess.

"No way. We don't know who is in there with her," Jess argued.

Villanelle rolled her eyes. "It's dangerous, Jess. I'm just looking out for you."

"For once I agree with her," Kenny spoke up, through their earpieces. "We don't know who is in there and the Ghost is afraid of Villanelle. She's very dangerous. Anything could happen."

Jess sighed. "I knew the risk coming here."

Villanelle rolled her shoulders and she was quickly becoming annoyed. When she spoke, her tone left no room for argument. "Stay in the car. If I'm not out with the Ghost in fifteen minutes, you can come."

"She's in room 202," piped Kenny.

"Fine then," Jess agreed. But she didn't look happy about it. However, quite frankly, Villanelle did not care. She was not here to be a people pleaser, she was here to do her job.

Villanelle left the car and walked into the hotel. The lobby was empty. She half-expected Larry to be there waiting for her behind the counter. 

She found the spare key to 202 and moved swiftly to the elevator and walked inside, adjusting her black suit jacket and tie as she pressed the button for the second floor. The doors closed and the elevator climbed upward. For some reason, it felt like it took forever.

Soon enough, the doors opened. "I'm on the second floor and I have the key to room 202," Villanelle informed Jess and Kenny.

"I see you. She is very close. Be careful," Kenny warned.

Villanelle scoffed. "As if. Last time we saw each other I scared her shitless. And I don't get scared."

There was silence on the other line which just made Villanelle roll her eyes. "You are such drama queens." She paused. "But thank you for the concern," she added, to cool the burn.

She felt a sudden feeling of dread as she approached the door. It was so easy, to walk into the hotel, grab the key, and come up to the second floor without being seen. Was this a trap? Her heart was racing and she felt anxious and she couldn't understand why. But everything seemed a little too convenient for her and her instincts were screaming at her to turn around and go back downstairs.

She carefully and quietly inserted the key into the lock. As she heard the satisfying click she placed her hand on the knob of the door and let out a deep breath. "I'm going in," she whispered. She knew not why, but she then said, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Kenny and Jess said in unison.

She swung the door open and walked inside. Someone was seated on the bed dressed in a tight black t-shirt and army fatigues. Their blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun and immediately the form seemed familiar.

Villanelle looked at the mirror against the wall in front of the woman sitting on the bed and saw her reflection looking back. Only it was the mirror image of the woman on the bed, not her.

For once in her lfie, Villanelle was speechless. Her doppelganger, rose to her full height and turned to face her.

"Hello, Villanelle. I've been expecting you," she said, with the same voice as her own.

"Who are you? Where's the Ghost?" Villanelle asked, moving further into the room until she was closer to her twin.

"Obviously not here." The other woman paused. "I am Maximus."

"Maximus? Are you serious?" Villanelle scoffed and did her best to look bored and annoyed. "Could they not have chosen a better name for you?"

Maximus sneered, looking annoyed as hell with the other woman already. "It means the greatest. What better name could I possibly have? I am better than you. Stronger, faster. Advanced." Max paused. "Superior."

"Oooh," Villanelle mocked, stepping a bit closer. "I don't think so. I don't know who you really are or how you look exactly like me, but whatever you are, you're just a copy. I'm the original, baby. And we all know that the one, the only, the original, is always superior."

"We'll see, won't we? Before we do this, I have one thing to ask you. Villanelle," Max said the other woman's name the same mocking tone.

"And what is that?" Villanelle asked, tilting her head to the side.

Max looked at her with an intense stare. "Where is Eve?"

Villanelle blinked and the question threw her off and for a split second a worried expression came across her features before she squashed it down. "You know about Eve?"

Max laughed and it was obvious that she had seen the expression on her twin's face before it went back to being unreadable. "Of course I know about Eve, silly! And you are going to tell me where she is."

"But I don't know where she is."

A low, throaty chuckle left Max's lips. "We'll see."

Max reached for her gun and Villanelle reached her just in time, grabbing hold of Max's wrist and going in for a headbutt to her face. She felt it connect but suddenly she was being hit just underneath her ribs with a hard punch that knocked the wind out of her sails. Before she knew what was happening she was being tossed against the door like a rag doll.

When everything came into focus, she saw Max raising the gun so she dived quickly for the bed but not before a few shots were fired and one of them grazed her leg. She let out a groan of frustration and raised herself quickly as Max trained the gun on her once more.

Villanelle was too fast and as the shot fired, Max's arm was pushed forcefully upward so the bullet went into the ceiling. A swift uppercut to Max's chin had her head reeling back and it was Villanelle who tossed her into the door this time.

She was there when Max hit the door and she grabbed her by the throat with her left hand. Her other quickly grabbed the one with the gun and as she lifted her doppelganger up by her throat she slammed the hand holding the gun repeatedly against the door until the dangerous weapon clattered uselessly to the floor. It was then quickly kicked underneath the bed behind them and out of sight.

"I am going to end you, Maximus! Right here and right now!" Villanelle called out, a murderous look in her eyes as her fist wrapped tighter around Max's throat and squeezed harder. Just when she thought that she was gaining the advantage, she felt a blinding pain in her foot as Max stomped on it with enough force that Villanelle was forced to let go of her throat. Villanelle was then struck across the face hard with an unexpected backhand that sent her sprawling backward and had her seeing stars.

A swift kick to her chest sent Villanelle straight into the mirror next to the bed. She bounced off of it as it shattered everywhere, and Villanelle felt a stinging pain as some of the glass from the debris cut into her skin in various places as she fell down on it.

"What the hell is going on!" Kenny demanded, from the other end of her ear. He and Jess could hear everything and were deeply concerned.

Villanelle let out a grunt as Max grabbed the blonde hair at the top of her head and lifted her up to her knees, pressing a large shard of glass to Villanelle's throat.

"Where is Eve?" She demanded, calmly. When Villanelle did not answer, she pressed the tip of the glass against her throat hard enough to draw blood. "Where is she?!" She demanded, panting hard.

Villanelle finally spoke. "I don't know. I don't know where she is! I shot her and I left her to die. She could be dead."

This seemed to infuriate Maximus. She tossed the glass and grabbed Villanelle by the collar to hold her still and began to repeatedly punch her in the face with her right hand.

The door to the room suddenly swung open and Maximus's hand paused mid-strike as she looked over to see Jess in the doorway, holding a gun at her. The other woman seemed shocked as she realized what was going on, and that there was a carbon copy of Villanelle standing before her.

"Let her go," Jess said, calmly. "Or I will shoot you."

Max scoffed, looking Jess up and down before turning her attention back to Villanelle. "She's not dead. And I will find her. And when I do." She leaned in close to Villanelle's bloody face, whispering into her ear. "You lose everything!" She murmured, with a satisfied smirk on her face.

The headbutt Maximus delivered knocked Villanelle out cold. She released her limp body and stood to her full height, turning to face Jess. She charged at the window before Jess could react, and jumped out of it. A grappling hook was seen shortly after locking onto the window sill but by the time that Jess ran over and looked out, Villanelle's doppelganger was getting into the back of a car which sped off in a squeal of tires so fast that she couldn't get even a hint of the license plate.

"Damn it," Jess muttered, turning to look at the bloody and fallen form of Villanelle. "Kenny, we're going to need a bus. We've got an agent down."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maximus is given her first target from The Twelve. It’s not who she expected it to be at all. Notes are at the end of the chapter this time.

Maximus was very pleased with herself. Several moments before Villanelle arrived at the hotel, she had secured the Ghost in the car that had been outside waiting for her after her explosive first encounter with her identical twin. Dr. Petrov was very interested in the discreet female “ghost” assassin for reasons that Max neither wanted to know nor cared about.

The esteemed female doctor was also pleased with Max’s fast progression. After all, she had gone hand-to-hand with her murderous twin sister and had defeated her quite quickly without so much as receiving a scratch. She had been instructed to train harder but on top of that The Twelve were equally impressed and going to start sending her contracts. 

Maximus was not even sure who exactly The Twelve were. Was Dr. Petrov a number in the sadistic group? Was Konstantin? Were there really only just twelve members? There was such a big mystery surrounding them that it made it difficult to want to obey them. 

What was their agenda? And why were they not allowed to know the reason behind killing the people they were told to? Did it matter? Was it part of a higher purpose or plan? So many unanswered questions and they all made her very uneasy. 

Unlike Villanelle, Max was a rather curious creature that wanted to know the logic behind things and how they work. Perhaps because she was such a newborn creature and one of habit evidently. But if she was requested to kill someone, which she knew that she would be quite soon, she would ultimately like to know the motivation behind it. She wanted to be aware of what kind of person her target was. She wanted to study them and draw out the murder.

Speaking of which, Dr. Petrov had told her to meet her in the briefing room to find out who her first mark is. She hastily dressed in a pair of combat fatigues and a plain black t-shirt and arrived shortly after she had been summoned. It had been a long day and she had taken out her post-fight aggression on the guards that Dr. Petrov had sent to the training grounds for her to eliminate.

"Good evening," said Dr. Petrov, as Maximus walked into the room. There were several chairs surrounding a table and a projector hung from the ceiling. Dr. Petrov was standing behind a small podium with a laptop seated on it. The desktop of the laptop was being projected onto the screen to the doctor's left.

"Good evening, Dr. Petrov," murmured Maximus. She did not sit, rather stand with her hands folded neatly behind her back.

After a long moment of silence, Dr. Petrov smiled. "You'll want to sit for this one, Max."

Max raised her chin with a slight smile on her face. "Why?"

The answer was so simple and short that it sent a shiver down Max's spine and her smile quickly faded. "Because it will be personal."

"What do you mean... personal?" Max inquired, tilting her head to the side.

Dr. Petrov let out a sigh and clicked on the Powerpoint presentation that was open but minimized on the computer. When the software came up, Maximus saw a very familiar face she had only seen in her distant memories looking back at her. Her eyes immediately widened and her breathing began to quicken.

"Why?" She whispered.

"It is not your duty to ask why.” Dr. Petrov chastised her. “Only obey."

Maximus stiffened visibly. "No. I will not do it if I do not know why."

Dr. Petrov sighed and appeared to be slightly annoyed. "What is it about this woman that makes you and Villanelle so... captivated? It's quite simple, Maximus. The Twelve want her dead. You are an assassin. You will assassinate." She left the podium to stand directly in front of the tall, blonde haired soldier before her.

"But why do The Twelve want her dead?" Max wondered this question aloud.

Dr. Petrov reached up to caress Maximus's bewildered face. "Several reasons. None of which are your concern. But if you insist on knowing it is that she killed Raymond in Rome. He was an asset. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. You'll soon learn that that expression is quite common when it comes to revenge."

Maximus moved her face away from Dr. Petrov's hand and lowered her eyes. "It shall be done." After a moment she then looked to the suddenly familiar woman on the projector screen and for some very strange reason she felt a great stirring of fear mixed with worry deep within her for the very first time. Eve Polastri. She had to kill Eve. This didn't make sense to her. But she could not disobey. Or could she? She was already starting to formulate a plan in her head on how to do it.

Dr. Petrov seemed pleased with her obedience. “Good then. You leave within the hour to go to London. We have just gotten word that she is recovering in a small medical bay in MI6 headquarters. You'll have to find out when Villanelle is not there and infiltrate their base disguised as her. We will supply you the address when you land in London. You are to locate the medical bay and finish what your twin started." Dr. Petrov paused and then smiled. "I believe that you can do this, Maximus. I have faith in you. You won’t betray us."

Maximus paused and then gave a firm nod. Who could have predicted that her very first mission was going to be the most difficult of her life? Deep down she knew that this feeling of unease would not dissipate until she was face to face with the very woman that she was ordered to kill. And it was then she would be at a crossroads and forced to make a choice that could change everything for better or for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter this morning at work when I had a creative spark and time to do so. The plot is really thickening now! What will Max choose to do? Will she really kill Eve? Stay tuned to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at MI6 Villanelle and Kenny have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankfully I am feeling creative this week so I can pump out some extra chapters! But this is mostly just a filler.

Villanelle's right eye was swollen shut, her face heavily bruised, and her nose broken. She barely recognized herself in the mirror. She and Jess had returned to London and had barely spoken a word to each other. In fact, Villanelle had gone to her MI6 apartment and after getting paid by Carolyn she went on a massive shopping spree that ended with her spending all of her hard earned money.

This of course had infuriated Carolyn so she had demoted Villanelle to desk duty with Kenny. She knew full well that the former assassin couldn't stay bored for long so she would eventually have to relent and send her out on another mission but for now Villanelle and her son were busy working on locating her doppelganger that claimed to call herself "Maximus". Oh the way that the identical woman had bragged about being superior had really rubbed Villanelle the wrong way and Carolyn washoping that Villanelle would not do anything stupid or reckless in the days to come.

It seemed Carolyn was not the only one thinking about the encounter. "I'll show you superior," Villanelle muttered, with a condescending tone. She was seated next to Kenny at his desk and they were the only ones in the MI6 office at the moment.

"What was that?" Kenny asked, looking to Villanelle with a raised brow.

"Nothing. Sometimes I talk to myself," she said, grabbing a stress ball and squeezing it rapidly. She was bothered at the moment and quite frankly these newfound feelings were driving her insane. She wanted to go out and kill a total stranger but she knew this would jeopardize her place in MI6 and now more than ever she wanted to kill her twin sister and exact her revenge on her for humiliating her. The only way to do that was to work with MI6. It was bad enough that she had to admit that fact to herself. She was used to doing things on her own and she hated working as a team.

"Should you even be here in the state you're in?"

Villanelle eyed Kenny. "Oh so suddenly you care about the state I'm in?"

He let out a deep sigh. "No. I'm just saying-"

Villanelle rudely interrupted him. "You're just saying, what? That you care about me? That you love me? That you want me to give you a hug? What?"

Kenny had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "None of the above."

Villanelle tossed the stress ball back on the desk, feeling even more anxious than before. "Fine."

"Fine," Kenny murmured, rolling his shoulders. "Look this is going to be awhile. Your twin is a clone, that much is clear. So she has no digital records. Tracking her is impossible."

"So why are you doing it? Why don't we just go back to Moscow and find her there?"

Kenny looked at Villanelle incredulously. "Are you serious?" He scoffed at her nod. "If it were that simple we wouldn't have come back." He didn't think mentioning the fact that Maximus had beaten the snot out of Villanelle was a good idea right now so he changed the topic. "But I did find out the license plate of the car that Maximus got into by hacking into the street cameras. And there is something else."

Villanelle rolled her eyes with growing impatience and let out a low groan. "Ugh! What now?"

Kenny clicked a few buttons and an image of the car appeared. He played the video and then froze the screen when a face came into view looking out the rear passenger side window.

Villanelle scowled as she recognized the woman in the window. "Not the Ghost again! I hate her! Why can't she be dead already?" She whined. "She wants to be a ghost? Fine! I'm going to kill her."

"You are not," Kenny scolded. "We don't kill, Villanelle. Not unless it is absolutely one hundred percent necessary and even then think of the paperwork you'd have to fill out and the interviews you'd have to go through with Carolyn explaining every excruciating detail of how you killed her."

Villanelle waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it!" She reached out and patted Kenny on the top of his head. He in turn looked deeply annoyed which pleased Villanelle to no end. He said nothing and went back to whatever fancy things he was doing on his fancy computer.

There was a long pause before Kenny spoke again. "Why haven't you seen Eve?"

Villanelle looked at him. "What do you mean? I don't even know where she is."

He pointed out the obvious "You haven't even asked. You haven't even asked if she is okay. And don't say that you don't care."

Villanelle leaned forward, looking agitated so he knew that he had struck a nerve. "I don't care."

Kenny pushed his luck. "Bullshit." Carolyn had told him not to tell but at this point he thought that Villanelle had the right to know. "Deep down you want to know that she is alive. And she is recovering. And she is."

Villanelle fixed her gaze on him. "I know that she is alive. I shot her in the very same spot that she stabbed me. So that we would be even. I told her not to break my heart months ago. I warned her so many times. She didn't listen."

"So you shot her." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Villanelle answered, without hesitation. She did not like this conversation at all. Nor did she like the emotions it was making her feel. Things she didn't want to feel again for Eve. Eve had broken her heart. So she had dismissed her in the worst way possible. But she had not shot her to kill her. Or maybe she had. The lines were blurred at this point. But it was time to move on. She did not want to dwell on it. What was the point? Eve hated her now.

Kenny on the other hand couldn't believe that Villanlle could just talk so nonchalantly about these things. But then again she was a killer and a psychopath. He still didn't understand why Carolyn thought recruiting her was a good idea, especially after she had shot their beloved colleague no less than three weeks ago. And killed Bill. And murdered so many others. She was not a good person and yet here she was working for a government organization that brought criminals to justice. The irony knows no bounds.

Kenny still couldn't believe he had agreed to work with Villanelle at all. But Carolyn had not really given him or Jess a choice. She had made the decision for the both of them and he knew it wasn't right. He was starting to think it was all a grave mistake. He was still angry and hurting over what had happened in Rome. Looking Villanelle in the eyes and caring about her well being and state of mind was getting taxing. Because she didn't care about them or what happened to them at all. She was just here because it was somehow benefiting her. Would she really protect anyone but herself if they were in life threatening danger? Kenny didn't think so but sometimes he felt like it depended on the day and the circumstances. Villanelle was the most complicated individual he had ever met.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Villanelle asked, with a raised brow. "Are you still mad that I shot Eve? i said that I won't do it again. Eve has nothing to worry about anymore. I have forgiven her." Again. And again. And so forth and so forth. How many times had she said she has forgiven Eve now? It seemed like a lot.

It was Kenny's turn to raise a brow. "Forgiven her for what?"

"For breaking my heart."

Kenny wasn't sure if Villanelle was serious or not but her reasoning was ludicrous. Either way, he could never read her expressions. But that was the point, wasn't it? It was all just a cat and mouse game no matter who Villanelle was toying with. So he said nothing. What was he supposed to say to that? The logic behind it was flat out absurd. And furthermore who was to say that if someone said something Villanelle didn't like she wouldn't just turn around and shoot them too? Deep down, he was scared of her and afraid for the well being of the other members of the team. Villanelle had done nothing to prove that she was on their side as of yet.

"When Eve gets better, she will be coming back to the team. Can you handle that?" Kenny asked. Because he had to know if they could be in the same room with each other without trying to kill each other.

Villanelle didn't seem to hesitate. "Yes."

Kenny wasn't so convinced. "Are you sure?"

Villanelle fixed him with a hard stare. "I said yes didn't I?"

"Yes. Okay," Kenny replied, looking back to the computer and tapping a few keys. It was going to be a long bloody night. But misery loves company, don't they? And heaven help him he was starting to like Villanelle. And he hated himself for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve wakes up and Villanelle is at her bedside. Their talk doesn't go like Villanelle planned. After Villanelle leaves, a very familiar visitor arrives shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me some time to write because I wanted it to be perfect for you guys. I really hope you like it. I am not sure if I am ending the first fic here or going to continue. That will be decided shortly. I love all of your comments and kudos and feedback! Please keep giving it to me! Everyone that has stuck with the story absolutely rocks. I love you guys!

Eve had fallen asleep watching TV. Law & Order or something of the like. She had strange dreams. And then she woke up with a start. 

Immediately, she felt another presence in the room. Her eyes went to the chair beside her bed expecting to see Carolyn. But it was Villanelle. A badly beaten and bruised Villanelle.

"What the hell happened to you?" Eve asked, on instinct.

Villanelle turned to face Eve, evading the question as per usual. "Hello, Eve."

"Hello, Villanelle," said Eve. She was surprisingly calm in this moment. "Come to finish the job?"

Villanelle chuckled. "If I was you would be dead already." She went silent for a moment and hesitated. "I wanted to see you."

Eve sneered. "Wonders never cease." She did not seem impressed at all. "Why? What do you care?"

"I care, Eve. I told you that I feel things when I'm with you," Villanelle replied, seemingly not taken aback by the way that Eve was treating her. She had shot her after all. Something she was deeply filled with regret over.

Eve smirked. "Yes. So much so that you shot me in the back."

Oh look here she was being reminded yet again. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh, please, Don't be a drama queen. It was in the side and in a precise spot that I knew wouldn't kill you. It was nothing more than a lovers quarrel. We'll get over it and we will move on. I already have."

"Oh that makes it so much better then," snarled Eve, feeling her anger starting to rise that Villanelle could be so blase about everything. It shouldn't have surprised her but it absolutely flabbergasted her. The nerve of Villanelle to actually visit her while she was recovering. She was hoping to not see her until she absolutely had to. And now here she was. The woman that had shot her and almost killed her. Yes there was an almost but Eve didn't believe for a second that Villanelle hadn't meant to end her life at the time.

"I came back for you in Rome. But you were already gone." It took a lot for VIllanelle to confess this. But she was sure that Eve wouldn't care based on the way she was acting.

"Then by then it was too little too late. Leave me alone, VIllanelle. I'm tired. So fucking tired. Of everything. I just want you to go away. I can never forgive you for what you did to me. I needed space and time and that is something that is beyond your comprehension. The sad thing is? It's not even the fact that you shot me. That much I expected. It's that you made me kill Raymond and I wasn't ready for that." 

"But you were," Villanelle argued, feeling her own temper start to flare in return. She had to remind herself that she could not hurt Eve ever again. Not physically anyway. She wanted to be forgiven but she knew not why. She should have just cut her losses and gone to the cabin in Alaska alone. But it was meant to be their cabin. No, hers, damn it! Why was her brain so scattered around this woman?

"I wasn't," Eve reiterated. "The fact that you don't know that shows me you haven't changed. Don't make me ask you again. Please leave. Please." Eve felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she pleaded for the other woman to go. She just couldn't handle being in her presence right now. She wasn't ready. And she absolutely hated that Villanelle made her feel so helpless that she was crying in front of her. There were better people to shed tears over in this world.

"Fine. Why can't you just get over it?!" She shouted, in a fit of rage. When Eve just ignored her, she stormed out of the room and she left MI6 headquarters in defeat.

It was about a half hour later that Eve had calmed down enough to start to drift off into sleep. But she was startled awake when she heard a loud thumping noise outside of her door, like the sound of a body hitting the ground. And then another and this time accompanied by a groan of surprise and possibly pain. And then, eerie silence ensued.

The door to her room opened a moment later. Villanelle was standing in the doorway. Only, her face was healed and there was not a scratch on her.

Eve was confused. Was this the drugs? Was she hallucinating? Better yet, was she dreaming?

They stared at one another for a long time before the woman that was the spitting image of Villanelle spoke from her positiion in front of the doorway. "Hello, Eve. We finally meet."

***

Maximus had waited what seemed like her whole life for this meeting. And up close and personal, Eve was even more beautiful than the Eve Polastri of her memories. The curly hair, the dark eyes, the beautiful smile. Was this true love? The emotions she had for Dr. Petrov seemed nothing in comparison to that of her feelings for Eve.

She did what she could to hide the sudden rush of excitement from her voice but failed miserably. "Hello, Eve. We finally meet."

Eve looked understandably confused. "Villanelle?"

Max smiled, letting out a low, throaty chuckle. "No. Not Villanelle. I should have killed her in Moscow. You should know, I spared her life only on whim. I could have killed her very easily. She is not even close to my level of superiority." It might sound to an observer that she was quite cocky and arrogant. But to Maximus, she was just telling the other woman the truth.

"You are Villanelle's twin?" Eve asked, so deeply confounded in this moment.

Maximus smiled, moving closer to the bed. "Close. I was cloned with her DNA by a doctor in Russia. If you want to get technical, her and I are technically identical twin sisters."

Eve seemed to tense up when the other woman came closer. 

This made Maximus frown. "Eve. I am not going to hurt you. I could never."

Eve fixed Maximus with a hard stare. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" She asked. And even if she was, how could she believe it?

"Ask Jess or Carolyn. Call or text one of them right now and ask them about me. Jess was there with Villanelle in Moscow when I overpowered her. Or you can save us a lot of time, which we don't have, and just trust me," Max said, tilting her head to the side with a smile as she looked into Eve's eyes.

"I don't trust anyone. Your carbon copy clone shot me in the back in Rome. I'm not going anywhere with you. Whoever you are," Eve answered, unable to take her eyes off of Max. Everything was so fucked up right now that she truly believed that this Max, if that was really her name, was telling the truth. After all she had seen Villanelle no longer than forty or so minutes ago and her face had been bruised badly. Max's face was flawless. Logic dictated that no matter how wild of a story, what she was being told was authentic. What a crazy and fucked up world she lived in.

Max smiled. "I thought you might say that. But I am afraid you have no choice. The Twelve want you dead and they have ordered me to kill you. I won't do it, so they will send someone else when they realize my betrayal. You are not safe here. I'm the only one that can protect you, Eve. Villanelle tried and she failed, proving that I am the stronger of the two of us. Believe me when I say, they won't stop until you die."

"Fuck!" Eve muttered, at first unsure if she had said it aloud or not. But the expression on Max's face confirmed she had.

"I have all the supplies that we need in a car waiting outside. Medical and otherwise. But we have to leave now. I have subdued the guards in the building but they will wake up soon when the tranquilizer wears off."

Eve looked perplexed. "You didn't kill them?"

Maximus shook her head with an airy laugh. "No. I didn't find it necessary. They will wake up in about..." She calculated the time in her head. "Fifteen minutes."

Well, this was new. She knew Villanelle would have taken their lives without a second thought if she was in Max's position. So Was Maximus different? Was she less psychotic? It seemed unlikely but the evidence presented was screaming otherwise.

There was a long moment of silence. Then, Eve looked into Maximus's eyes. God she looked so much like Villanelle, down to the very last detail. It was very unnerving. But Eve felt she had no choice in this matter. So after a long time of contemplation she returned her gaze to the muscled goddess before her. "Okay. I'll go with you."

Maximus couldn't believe her ears. She looked like a kid on Christmas that just unwrapped the best present in the world. "You will?!"

Eve didn't hesitate. "Yes." When Eve thought it out in her head, she really had no choice in the matter but to trust Villanelle's doppelganger. "And if it turns out you are Villanelle and this has just been a ploy to get me alone with you and to run off with you, I'm going to kill you myself."

"It's not. I promise. We don't have much time. We have to go now. Do you have clothes? Can you get dressed?"

Eve nodded. "Yes, I think so." It was going to hurt but she could do it.

"I'll help you," Max offered, with a genuine smile on her face.

And roughly five minutes later Eve was dressed and they were ready to leave. Maximus put a strong arm around Eve's shoulders to support her. "It's going to be okay," she reassured her.

"I know," Eve said, leaning into the other woman for support. She certainly felt as strong and muscled as Villanelle. It still was blowing her mind that she was a clone with the memories and thoughts and feelings of Villanelle, and yet so different in demeanor. From what she had gathered so far about the other woman, she was impressed. This was all just bad timing.

They were walking out the door and onto the street when Maximus heard another voice and recognized it instantly.

"Eve?!" Villanelle exclaimed. "I came back to see you and I find you with _her_?! What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Maximus turned with Eve at her side to face her twin, shooting her a deathly glare. "I am taking her away. The Twelve want her dead. I have come to rescue her and bring her somewhere safe." She raised her chin in defiance.

Villanelle frowned and shook her head, looking from Max to Eve incredulously. "And you are just going to go with her, Eve? You trust her, just like that?" Villanelle sounded like someone had kicked her puppy. "You can't! Carolyn will keep you safe. I will keep you safe!"

"No!" Eve exclaimed, wrapping her arm around Maximus's waist and resting her head on her shoulder, still able to watch Villanelle, bruises and all. It was very clear to her now that Maximus was the real deal and so was her story. "You shot me. I'm... I'm not ready to forgive you for that. Maximus seems different."

Villanelle scoffed, practically shaking with anger. "She's not. She's just a copy. She still thinks like me, looks like me, and she acts like me. She will kill you, Eve."

"I don't think so," Eve said, daring Villanelle to challenge her.

"I do. And I am asking you to choose me, Eve," Villanelle pleaded, reaching out her hand to Eve in hopes that she would take it.

Eve shook her head. "No. I'll never trust you again, Villanelle. Carolyn may have saved me but I don't trust her either. Just let me go," Eve murmured, resting her head against Max's strong shoulder, who tightened her hold on her possessively. That very action sent a shiver of pleasure down Eve's spine.

"I can't. Don't do this, Eve. Please. Just come with me. I can make this better. Just give me a chance to protect you. We can go to Alaska. No one will find us there. Just like we talked about in Rome."

Eve shook her head profusely. "You shouldn't have shot me. If you hadn't, this conversation might have a different outcome."

Villanelle started to step forward but stopped when Max quickly drew a gun with her free hand and shot her in the leg.

"It will wear off very shortly," Max said, as the dart sank into skin and the tranquilizer took hold immediately. 

Villanelle shot Eve a devastated and betrayed look before she sank to the ground out like a light seconds later. 

That obstacle no longer a threat, Maximus led the injured Eve across the street quickly to the car that was waiting and helped her into the passenger seat. Moments later they sped off in a blaze of glory, leaving Villanelle laying unconscious in the street. 

Looking in the passenger side mirror at the fallen Villanelle as they drove away, was the moment Eve came to the mind blowing realization that her life was going to be forever changed. But somehow someway she didn't feel at all bad about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.

So the latest chapter I wrote was deleted. If you read it, sorry I scarred you for life lol. Let's move on, alright? Thank you! ;) The next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
